1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shower head, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,924, is provided with a rotatable brush. Inside the shower head, a water-driven paddle is connected with a gear in order to drive the brush to rotate. Another item equipped in the shower head is a valve which can selectively lead water to drive the paddle wheel so the user can choose whether to use the rotation function.